Timber Spruce
Timber Spruce is a character from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. He is voiced by Brian Doe. Timber Spruce is the younger brother of Gloriosa Daisy, Co-Director and Counselor of Camp Everfree. He's also the love interest of Sc-Twi, in which he was shown to flirt with her. He's shown to have slight animosity towards Gloriosa, catching Sunset Shimmer's suspicions. Later, at the camp fire, he tells the story of "Gaia Everfree". However, later, when Sunset Shimmer read Gloriosa's thoughts and past, it's revealed that the story was made up by Timber to cover for Gloriosa's misguided misuse of Equestrian Magic. After Gloriosa was brought back to normal and later at the Crystal Gala, Timber and Sci-Twi started making plans to go out and nearly kissed, but was interrupted by Gloriosa due to the latter wanting to introduce him to special donors, which were friends with their parents. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 12 Timber first appeared when the first three E-9s, Silver Guardians, and Dino Charge Rangers came to investigate an Order of the Just Code 5. He was watching Chase Randall catch junk from the lake and Koda catch fish the old fasioned way: with his bare hands. He was present when the Rangers and E-9s seperated Gloriosa and Gaia Everfree. After everything was resolved, he, along with new friends, attended the Crystal Gala, but was repulsed by Koda eating worms. Later, he returns with Carter Grayson to bring the heroes pizza and also witnessed Orion warning them about the return of Ragyo Kiryuin. He later arrives in Equestria to take the Platinum Morpher from Nui Harime, and as a result, he claimed the helm of E-9 Platinum, the E-9s equivlent of a Sixth Ranger. He along with Zenowing and Orion destroyed Zurgane as well as fought against the duplicants of Nui. After Nui and Rabia were absorbed by Ragyo, with the latter escaping into space, the Dino Charge Rangers stay behind while Timber, his sister, and the rest of the E-9s tag along with Captain Nick Reyes and Heckyl to chase after her. E-9 Profile E-9 Platinum (Good) *Color - Silver *Element - Light *Weapon - Platinum Knuckles, E-9 Unity Cannon Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Universe Category:Hat Wearer Category:Green haired Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Sibling Category:Love interests of Sci-Twi Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Galaxy Category:Allies of the United Nations Space Alliance Category:Enemies of Ragyo and the Life Fibers Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Enemies of Salem and her followers Category:Enemies of the Settlement Defense Front Category:Enemies of Lord Arcanon Category:Enemies of Sledge and his Crew Category:E-9 Team Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Timber and Sci-Twi Category:Characters in LOTM: Crisis on Infinite Earths